My Life in this world edited
by Lonely Angel of Light
Summary: Kouji is a slave in the digital world...Kouzumi in later chapters...Please R&R chappie five up
1. Default Chapter

Hello readers so I decided to do this over so I can be a bit more descriptive!! And you readers can get more of the background! I also changed a teensy bit of the storyboard but it's still the same story with Kouji tortured and everything.  
  
My Life in This World (edited)  
  
Chapter 1- How it All Started  
  
A huge asteroid was headed to earth unexpected. The humans panicked and ran all over the place, only the calm ones were safe. They were wise enough to get into rockets to fly to another planet. Only approximately 49,567,891 people survived. The rest of them were dead. It will take them 3 days to reach the Digital World. They were sorrow and anger on the three rockets headed for the Digital World. On the second day they reached the Digital World and the leader of the humans went to talk to the leaders of the Digital World. The Digimon there allowed the humans to live in their world, if some of the humans would be the Digimon's slaves. The humans were from many different countries and they decided to learn all the same language. Then they could communicate better. They all agreed to learn English! So, the humans that already know English were the teachers.  
  
It has been 20 years since the people of Earth had started living on the Digital World. Almost 2 thirds of the humans were slaves to the Digimon, mostly to the Digimon that don't agreed that the humans to live freely in their world. A group of free humans lived happily up in the mountains where no bad Digimon that wants them to be their slaves could find them. Or at least that's what they thought. Let's take a closer look now at these humans.  
  
A group of kids and a few toddlers were playing tag on the flowery meadows. Two of them were twins. The younger boy had a little ponytail and the older boy had shorter hair. They ran and played happier than any day, because today was their fifth birthday. After a while of their continuous fun, the twins' mother called them in to change out of their play clothes. The one with the ponytail, Kouji was wearing a blue t-shirt with dark blue overalls, while his twin Kouichi wore the same. The blue of their t-shirts match their eyes and that hint of blue colour of their hair. They went out to the dining room of their cottage house and were hugged and kissed by their grandma that had come to their special day. They were about to settle down to eat when they heard a scream. They went outside to see what was happening. What they saw was a horrible sight. Some of the houses of their little village were on fire. A witch Digimon who doesn't like the humans living there had set fire to their village. Then the witch Digimon sent her army of soldier-like Digimon to terrorize the village some more. Some families went back inside to get their belongings and leave, but some of the houses were collapsed because of the fire or the soldier-like Digimon chopping them down with their huge silver axes. The twins screamed when they saw their grandma and dad being killed by the soldier-like Digimon. They wanted to find their mother so badly so they ran back inside the house even though it was already on fire.  
  
" Mama where are you!" yelled one of the twins.  
  
" Get out of here boys!" came a voice.  
  
" No! We won't mama please we won't leave if you don't," yelled Kouji searching for his mother. The two boys walked more into the fiery house searching for their mother. Then they saw her. She was trapped under a piece of ceiling that had fallen top of her. The two boys tried to lift it but it was too heavy.  
  
" You two have to leave or else you'll die too," said their mother weakly.  
  
"No, we won't," answered Kouichi feeling woozy from the smoke fumes.  
  
" I don't want you two to die in such an early age. So please, et out of here before it's too late," said their mother.  
  
" But-," Kouji began but was cut off by his mother.  
  
" No, buts now leave or else!" yelled their mother with the lasts of her breath. Suddenly a big piece of the ceiling came down in front of the twins, causing them to jump back. "Now leave my sons, I'll watch over you in heaven." The twins finally listened to their mother and left the house in the nick of time, just before the whole house collapsed. They ran and ran but were caught by one of the soldier-like Digimon. Which took them to the witch's castle.  
  
" Milady I have found two survivors from the village we destroyed," said the soldier-like Digimon.  
  
" Well, Well what do we got here? Oh! Twins I see," said the witch Digimon, Sorceressmon. An evil looking witch that has a horribly green dragon tail stick out from the make of her dress. " What should I do to you two? Hmm. I know take the shorter hair one to Witchestmon and lave this one to me."  
  
" No! Please don't! Please don't separate me and Kouji please!" yelled Kouichi worriedly.  
  
" Take him away!" ordered Sorceressmon. The soldier-like Digimon started to take Kouichi away.  
  
Kouji tried to run to his brother but was hold down by another soldier-like Digimon. So all he could do was cry.  
  
" Now young one, let my tell you what is going to become of you. You are going to be one of my slaves, but since you are still so young another slave will learn how to serve me by another slave of mine. Nathalie!"  
  
A European background girl came out from a darkened hallway and into the bright main hall. " What do you wish of me to do Milady?" said Nathalie in her gentle sweet voice.  
  
" I want you to take this boy and teach him everything about the ways of the slaves," ordered Sorceressmon.  
  
" Yes Milady," answered Nathalie, " Come with me." She said to Kouji. Kouji obediently followed Nathalie while his tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
A/n: Ok I decided to stop here please review and wait for the next chapter! 


	2. Starting a new life part 1

Hello! Thank-you for all the reviews! Thank you! So let's continue the story!  
  
My Life in This World edited  
  
Chapter 2- Starting A New Life  
  
" So what is your name?" asked Nathalie, while Kouji and her walked into the slaves' common room. Which is a quite big room with a small chandelier on the ceiling. The two sat down of one of the soft sofas in the room.  
  
" Kouji," replied Kouji while tears are still streaming down from his dark blue eyes.  
  
" Oh don't cry, here" said Nathalie handing him a tissue.  
  
" Thank-you" said Kouji politely taking the tissue and wiping his eyes.  
  
" So. How old are you?"  
  
"I just turned five today,"  
  
" Oh." replied Nathalie quietly. " Poor Kouji he just turned five today and Sorceressmon decides to destroy the village. He probably lost his family, too." Thought Nathalie.  
  
A boy about thirteen and had a Asian background came into the room and asked why they were still up. They hadn't noticed that it was already 11:00 pm.  
  
" I will Lee I just had to," She pointed to Kouji and Lee understood.  
  
" Oh ok, well then you can shut the lights ok?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
  
The boy Lee left and went to his bedroom.  
  
" Ok Kouji do you want anything to eat or do you want to go to bed?"  
  
" I think I want to go to bed" replied Kouji silently.  
  
" Ok then follow me"  
  
They went out of the common room and went down a corridor, all made of stone where a couple of lights are still on. Then they turned left and went to a staircase, which led to the slaves' bedrooms. They went up the staircase and turned right, there they saw a hall with lots of bedroom doors. They stopped at a room door number 582 and Nathalie told Kouji to go in. She turned on the lights and Kouji saw a room with two beds and a window.  
  
" Kouji you are going to sleep here the washroom is down the hall and to the left. If you want to find me my room number is 587. You just follow the room numbers and you'll find my room. K?"  
  
Kouji nodded a yes.  
  
"Then I'll wake you up next morning" continued Nathalie and she shut the door and headed for her room.  
  
Kouji crawled into the bed of his room (the room looks like any other modern house bedroom ok?) then he started to cry again until he finally fell asleep at 1 am.  
A/n Ok I sort of got writer's block and tiredness but the next chapter will be longer awww man I still got H/w I hate it so much well please review! See ya! 


	3. Starting a new life part 2

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for sooooo long. So here's another short chapter, but I promise that the next chapter is going to be longer. So here is part two of "Starting a new life"  
  
My Life in This World edited Chapter 3- Starting A New Life  
  
Kouji heard a soft voice, telling him to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Nathalie with her long blond hair and light blue eyes.  
  
" Good morning Kouji! Did you slept well? Do you want to eat? What do you like to eat?" asked Nathalie, " Oh I asked too many questions didn't I at the same time again."  
  
" It's ok, I'll answer all your questions anyways" replied Kouji. " I think I slept pretty well but not that good 'cause I lost everything I got. I think I lost my appetite and I like anything."  
  
" Ok, Kouji first I got to tell you something," began Nathalie slowly, " Today Sorceressmon is going to, well ran k you into a level. See this bracelet I have on?" She shows a blue bracelet with two little clear stones braided with it. " Well you see I'm a "two stone" slave. I do more work than one stone slaves. Three stone slaves do more work than I do and so on. But a five stone slave is the worst you can be, because you are technically the master's punch bag. They are allowed to torture you in anyway, especially when they are mad or angry or sad. So hopefully you wouldn't get ranked there."  
  
Kouji sat on the bed listening to all of Nathalie's little speech. "So what do I do now?"  
  
" Well, you need your uniform of course"  
  
" I do?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" Ok, but before that can I ask you a question?"  
  
" Yes sure"  
  
" How long have you been here?"  
  
" I've been here since I was 7 and now I'm 13"  
  
Kouji went to brush if teeth at the boys' washroom while Nathalie went to get him a boy's uniform that would fit Kouji. After five minutes Kouji was ready. He wore a white turtleneck shirt with a navy blue vest on and gray capris.  
  
"Now our uniform always change because of Sorceressmon and her little fashion thingy that I hate the most"  
  
They went down stairs to the kitchen where Kouji ate. Then Nathalie introduced him to some of the other girls. Most of them said he was cute and all that little things. Then they had to go to Sorceressmon. She had a grumpy look on. She sat on her chair in the main hall acting like she was the queen.  
  
" What do you two want!" asked/shouted Sorceressmon.  
  
" We are here so you can tell what stone slave, Kouji is going to be." said Nathalie.  
  
" Oh, Today I am not in a good mood to do this, but since I do have to I will. How about a five stone MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
" No."  
  
Kouji looked down at the stone floor. He knew he ran out of luck. He knew ever since he heard that scream at the village yesterday. Nathalie couldn't believe Kouji's bad luck. She couldn't believe everything that happened to this five-year-old boy. Sorceressmon chucked the little bracelet at Nathalie to give to Kouji. Nathalie crouched down to fasten the bracelet on to Kouji's wrist. She stood up and held Kouji's hand to lead him out of the Main hall. Kouji kept his head down. While they left Sorceressmon grinned evilly.  
  
A/n: Sorry it's a short chap. But as I told you it will be longer next chapter well please review and see ya !! 


	4. 9 years later

Hello everybody! This is the fourth chapter of my story, as you all know it. I promised you a longer chapter and I hopefully will type a longer chapter. So let's go on!!  
  
My Life In This World (edited)  
  
Chapter 4~ 9 Years Later  
  
The boy Kouji sat by a window. He still has that hint of blue in his hair, which is tied into a ponytail, and was still a slave. Now he is fourteen. He had lived in Sorceressmon's castle for 9 years now. Although he made many friends at the castle he was different than the others. When someone's birthday comes that person would be happy but he would not be on his birthday. He would remember his past and would feel sad and he usually stays in his room. Usually some of his friends would go up to his room to give him his presents or just to comfort him. Kouji also knew that his twin brother must have died during the past years, because slaves were allowed to send letters to each other but he got none from Kouichi.  
  
" Kouji come on let's go! We have to work in the fields today," said a boy name Naoshi also with an Asian background and was 15. He was technically his roommate. All rooms have two bedrooms and two slaves live in one room each. " Then again you shouldn't, you don't look that good today, that evil stupid witch she always tortures you and-,"  
  
Naoshi was cut off by Kouji, " Naoshi I'm a five stone slave, remember? I am the "punch bag" of the witch and I'll be fine let's go to the fields now"  
  
" Kouji you're the youngest here and you're the only five stone slave here I just can't believe that dumb Sorceressmon, I just hate her so much."  
  
" Oh well, my life is made this way I'll never have good luck and maybe I don't deserve a good life," said Kouji in a soft voice.  
  
" Really you don't look good just stay I'll get Sheeta or Thomas to go to the fields."  
  
" Naoshi, I said I'll go to the fields and I'll go okay?"  
  
" Ok"  
  
The two went outside the castle entrance to the fields where they had to work that day. The fields were one of the most beautiful places you can work, because Sorceressmon wouldn't be there to bother you and there are lovely plants/flowers all over the place. Naoshi went off and started to work. Kouji went o help a brown hair girl in cutting the flowers for a party that night. The party was for Sorceressmon's sisters. They were coming that night and the slaves all knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant night. The witches would usually get drunk and go crazy. They would sometimes even trade slaves.  
  
That evening the witches came in together and Sorceressmon greeted them happily. Sorceressmon had two sisters. One was Witchestmon and the other was Agathimon. They both look pretty much like Sorceressmon. Looks like a witch and have a tail sticking out from the back. They first entered the castle, then into the room known as the " chit chat" room. For Sorceressmon always go in there to contact people/digimon on her phone or just to talk to digimon. After awhile of talking, Sheeta, a girl that informs everything went in the room and told them that dinner was served.  
  
The three witches went into an elegant dining room. It was a very big and bright room with an enchanting sparkling chandelier hanging from above. The witches were very hungry so they ate very impolitely grabbing food and just stuffing them into their mouth. Some of the slaves were disgusted so they left the room.  
  
While the witches ate and drank fine wine, the slaves went to their dining room. The dining room was not as decent as the room the witches were in, but it was good enough for the slaves. Sorceressmon's slaves sat at a table near the far end and the Agathimon's in the middle and Wichestmon's in the other far end. They sat at three different tables. They all sat down and prayed. After that, they began eating and chatting happily. Nobody left their tables because all the food were on each table, the only ones that get up from their seat is when one of the witches call to serve them something. Everybody chat, but Kouji just stayed silent and ate his food. He didn't felt like talking much that night. He got up when he felt something, (you'll know pretty soon what he felt) and knew Sorceressmon called for him. He went into the room the witches were in.  
  
" You called Sorceressmon, what do you want?" asked Kouji plainly.  
  
Sorceressmon grinned and said, " Well Kouji, you know I like to show my wonderful sisters some things that they don't have so I'm showing you to them." She turned to her sisters and said, " My sisters this is my five stone slave and my favourite punch bag and he is so useful" The two other witches snickered. " Well, do you want to play with him for a while?" asked Sorceressmon evilly.  
  
" Why not," said the other two in unison.  
  
So the torture began using their magic torturing Kouji. Giving him pain inside but not outside. (If you know what this author is saying.) After a bit Sorceressmon called to two boys into the room to get Kouji up to his room. The two boys lifted him off from the floor and helped him walk to his room.  
  
All the slaves gathered to the main hall and were prepared for the trading the witches were going to do. They stood in groups and they waited for the trading. The witches were drunk and actually didn't really know what they were doing. All they remember is that they have to trade slaves.  
  
" Hey! Agathimon do you want to trade a three stone?" asked Sorceressmon.  
  
" Why not my sister?"  
  
So they just randomly picked one that was a three stone from each other's slaves. The results were a girl from Sorceressmon's named Danielle for a boy from Agathimon's named Yesha. (Chinese) Next the Sorceressmon and the very very drunk Witchestmon wanted to trade one stone slaves. They didn't really care what they were doing and traded the boy named Naoshi for a boy name Kouichi..  
  
After that the witches were tired and wanted to go back to there own castle. Sorceressmon, still drunk said good-bye and went to her room, which is gorgeously designed and fell asleep. June, who is very experienced with new people, told them what to do and their rooms. When she left them she turned back to look at the boy Kouichi and said to her self, " How strange he surely looks like someone I know.." She couldn't think of who it was because of her old age didn't bother to think and went to her room to go to bed.  
  
Kouichi went to the room he was signed to. He saw two beds in the room. Someone he surely doesn't know already occupied one. Without any care he hopped onto his bed and fell asleep for he was tired and fell into a dreamless sleep..  
  
A/n: I'm done this chapter and I might stop but then again I have to think because the next chapter is sort of a bit more exciting and faster cause I will be jumping from one person's point of view to another so it might be confusing then a gain I don't know if I should continue 'cause I not getting many reviews I'm not expecting much because I only want 3 reviews to go on and to tell someone that's very anxious to know what happens in the end it's going to be a kouzumi! 


	5. Thy Twins Finally Meet

Hi! I think I'll finally start on chapter 5 after so, so, so, so long.sorry!  
  
My Life In this World (edited)  
  
Chapter 5 Thy Twins Finally Meet.  
  
Kouichi woke up; he saw that the person that he now shares his room with was still sleeping. He still couldn't see his face because he had his blanket over his head. There was a soft knock on the door and Kouichi went to open it. A boy about his age was standing there.  
  
" Hi, I believe you're Kouichi and I'm Sasuke. I'll guide you around the castle today." Sasuke said cheerfully.  
  
" But I thought my room mate was suppose to guide me around the castle like what June said."  
  
" Oh, he had a really rough night so just let him get some more sleep," said Sasuke, his cheerful tone gone.  
  
" Ok then I'll go get dressed, wait" He shut the door and in a minute he came back out.  
  
First they went down to the kitchen and got some breakfast to eat. (Oh yea it's only 7 am) Then Sasuke showed Kouichi around the castle. They started a simple conversation while walking around the castle.  
  
" This is the library, No one is aloud to go in there except Sorceressmon or when she orders you to do something for her."  
  
" Ok" answered Kouichi.  
  
As they continued walking, Sasuke said, " So, got any questions you want to ask me?"  
  
" Um. yea I do. Can you introduce some people to me?"  
  
" Sure! I'd love to" They walked into the slaves' common room, there they saw five other slaves sitting there enjoying their free time. " Hey you guys! This is Kouichi and can you guys introduce yourselves to him?" They all said sure.  
  
" I'm Nathalie, I'm European I'm 22 and was here since the age of 7."  
  
" I'm Meeko, and I'm 15"(girl)  
  
" I'm Josh"  
  
" I'm Miako, I'm Japanese and I'm 16"(girl)  
  
" I'm TJ, I'm 16,too"  
  
" Well, I'm Kouichi and I'm 14" replied Kouichi.  
  
Soon Sasuke and Kouichi left the room and into the fields. Kouichi continued to ask questions. " So, Sasuke can you tell me who my room mate is? Just so I can greet him properly when I see him."  
  
" Come to think of it, he looks so much like him. His name is Kouji."  
  
" Kouji?!" Kouichi was shocked. That was his brother's name! ' No! That couldn't be! That could just be another Kouji! I know it! Kouji is dead I know that! I over heard that evil witch saying the list of killed slaves. I know!' thought Kouichi.  
  
" Um. Kouichi are you ok?" asked Sasuke.  
  
" Sasuke! What's his last name?"  
  
" Kouji's last name?" Kouichi nodded quickly. " His last name is, let me think. we don't really use last names... his is."  
  
" Minamoto?"  
  
" Yea! That's it!" Before Sasuke said that's it, Kouichi already started running back to the castle. He couldn't believe, that his brother was so close and everything. Kouichi just couldn't think of anything but running back to the castle and finding his twin. He ran back up to his room hoping/knowing that Kouji was in there but he wasn't.  
  
" Oh, Kouji where are you?" asked Kouichi in the room.  
  
~~~~A little bit after Kouichi and Sasuke left~~~~  
  
Kouji woke up, feeling the inside of him burning with pain. He slowly got up and got dressed. After a bit he went down to the kitchens, where the girls asked him if he's feeling ok. After he ate he went past the slaves common room. If he went in he could have met Kouichi!! Then he went to the fields to started helping out the others working in the fields already. When Kouichi and Sasuke entered the fields and started talking about him, he was on the other side of the fields.  
  
Kouji felt tired the whole time he was working because the pain inside him was still there. One of his friends saw the pain in his face and told him to take a break. He listened and walked to a place no body knows except him. It was a place in the forest near the fields; there was a small lake in the center. It was very peaceful there. Kouji sat down slowly right by the lake. Then he noticed a girl with long blond hair in a white wedding gown sitting by the lake, not far away. (Guess who the girl is!) The girl was holding her knees up to her chest and had a depressed face on. " Hey, What's wrong?" asked Kouji.  
  
" My parents want me to marry this guy I don't even know, like and he eats everything out of the fridge."  
  
" Well, why don't you tell them?"  
  
" I did but they said that it's for my own good, I mean what's so good marrying to a man that you don't even like?"  
  
" So, you like someone else?"  
  
" No."  
  
" O.k.."  
  
" So. What's your name? Mine's Izumi Orimoto"  
  
" I'm Kouji, Kouji Minamoto."  
  
" Nice to meet you Kouji"  
  
" Nice to meet you, too."  
  
" Thanks for talking to me I needed it"  
  
" You're welcome"  
  
" You are awfully polite" said Izumi sweetly.  
  
" Well I guess I have to be, where I live I have to be polite and I've been there since I was very young so I just I'm just like this..."  
  
" Where do you live?"  
  
" In that castle over there" Kouji pointed to Sorceressmon's castle.  
  
" But that's that evil Sorceressmon's castle!" said Izumi shocked.  
  
" Yea"  
  
" That means you're a-" She was cut off when Kouji showed her his bracelet. " Oh, I see and you have five stones on that! Man, that means you don't have a good life at all, right?" Kouji looked down. " I've heard one stones live a way better life than the others."  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence, Kouji spoke up, " So what are you going to do?"  
  
" I'm going to do what my heart tells me to do on the day of the wedding. And believe me I'll make it out alive and not married!"  
  
" Ok.."  
  
" Well I guess I should go back now."  
  
" I'm heading back to the castle now or the witch might do something to me again, plus the others might think I passed out or something."  
  
". Ok well I hope to meet you again Kouji, Bye!!"  
  
" Bye"  
  
~~~~Over to Kouichi!! ~~~~  
  
' Oh Kouji where are you anyways?' Kouichi thought. He had been searching the castle the whole time. ' Maybe I'm searching for nothing this whole time. Maybe it's just another Kouji Minamoto. But Sasuke did said that he looked like me and.' Kouichi couldn't think. He went into the slaves' common room and sat down on one of the couches and sighed. Sasuke suddenly entered the room looking rather panicky but calm down once he saw Kouichi. " Oh, there you are Kouichi! I was looking all over for you! What were you doing just running off like that!"  
  
" I'm sorry Sasuke" He looked up to the blacked hair boy. " I really am"  
  
" It's ok, and do you know Kouji?"  
  
" Yea. but I know it's not the boy I'm trying to find."  
  
" Well ok then I guess I have to go work now."  
  
" Bye"  
  
" Bye"  
  
~~~~Over to Kouji!! ~~~~  
  
Kouji walked back to the fields where he began to work again. He was one of the youngest in the castle and he has to work more than anyone else, because he was the only five stone slave. He felt awfully dizzy while he helped plant in flowers, vegetables, loosen the ground and so on. He knew can't just suddenly pass out. He tried his best keeping his consciousness, but it was hard under the hot sun and his insides still in pain.  
After a bit he couldn't stand it anymore and collapsed to the ground. " Kouji!" yelled the people around him. One of the older slaves picked him up and lifted him to his back and took him back to the castle. Kouji was laid onto his bed. Nathalie, who cared for him the most (Since she was the one who helped Kouji out ever since he first came to the castle) rushed into the room and put a cold damp cloth on his fore head.  
  
~~~~ Normal P.O.V.~~~~  
  
Kouichi had given up looking for Kouji. He knew the Kouji Minamoto in the castle wouldn't be his brother. He walked up the stairs, which leads to all of the slaves' rooms. When he got to his room he saw that the door was open and two girls came out talking, " Poor Kouji that stupid Sorceressmon must have put in a curse on him, poor Kouji"  
  
'Kouji!' thought Kouichi and ran past the two girls making one of them fall. He ran right into the room and there he is, Kouji lying on his bed looking very pale. Nathalie who was still in the room saw Kouichi and looked rather shocked. Kouichi rushed past Nathalie and went next to Kouji and holds his hand. " Kouji, it's really you! I can't believe it, it's really you!" said Kouichi crying with a smile on his face.  
  
" So, are you Kouji's twin, Kouichi?" asked Nathalie. Kouichi turned to look at her and nodded but quickly turned back his gaze on Kouji.  
  
Kouji's eyes opened slowly and saw a face that looked exactly like him but with shorter hair. "K-kouichi?" He asked in a whisper, for that's all he had in him at the moment to speak. Kouichi nodded at his twin, still with tears in his eyes but a warm smile on his face. Nathalie was crying because she was happy that Kouji could finally be a happier person because his brother was here now. Kouichi pulled his brother up to him and hugged him. He missed him so much over these nine years.  
  
Lonely Angel of Light- Ok, just to make sure this to readers, this is not a Koukou fic! This is a Kouzumi fic but it's just in the later chapters. I hope that this message won't disappoint some Koukou lovers and keep on reading this story even though it's not a koukou fic but a Kouzumi fic. And to Kouzumi lovers just be patient and the Kouzumi stuff will come!! And please R&R 


	6. A Surprise

Hey!! I was thinking of not writing anymore... But then readers reviewed!! - So I decided to continue this.

My Life in This World (edited)

Chapter 6 A Surprise

Kouji slowly woke up from the sun's rays shining through the window. His eyes suddenly widen when he remembered what had occurred the day before. He sat up and saw that Kouichi was on his bed sleeping peacefully. Kouji decided that he would talk to Kouichi later after he woke up. So he got up and did his daily routine and went down to the kitchens.

Kouji sat down and greeted some of the girls that had already started cooking. To his surprise he saw someone that he didn't recognize, but when she turned around his eyes widen and filled his mind with questions.

"IZUMI! What are you doing here?!"

Izumi giggled and replied, "Well I did tell you that I'll make it out alive and not married?" She paused for a second to let Kouji remember. " Well I did it" There was another short pause before Kouji started talking again.

"Well, it doesn't mean that you have to come here!"

"It was the only way to get away from marrying that fat gut!"

"Izumi, you don't know what it's like here!"

"Well, I'll get use to it it's better off marrying that fat gut."

Suddenly the big pot of soup started to bubble up and spill.

"Oh no!" said Izumi as she ran to turn off the stove. Once she turned off the stove she lifted the lid to see how the soup was, but quickly dropped it and pulled her arm back. Since Kouji had followed her to help he was right behind her, so when Izumi pulled her arm back her elbow hit Kouji's chest. Kouji instantly sat down on the nearest chair and held his chest, it had hurt a lot from that night Sorceressmon and her sisters had tortured him. Izumi quickly turned around to take a look at Kouji.

"Oh Kouji, what had I done? Did I hurt you?" said Izumi worriedly.

"No, it's ok Izumi, it's not your fault."

"Was is Sorceressmon's?"

Kouji looked away and was quiet for a second before answering a quiet yes. Kouji then quickly turn back to Izumi and said, "That's why you shouldn't have came here! You could've gone to some other village or something!"

"But I wanted to come here and be with-," Izumi muttered and stopped before her last word.

"..."

Loud footsteps could be heard as Kouichi came thundering down to the kitchen looking for Kouji.

"Kouji! There you are! I was looking all over for you! Are you feeling ok? Do you need anymore sleep? You still look pale!"

"Kouichi, I'm fine and will you please quiet down we don't want Sorceressmon hearing!" warned Kouji.

"Oh ok, sorry"

"It's ok, I knew that you were just worried"

"Hey you guys, I'll get you some soup" said Izumi sweetly as she walked over to the stoves.

"Ok" answered the Twins.

Blehh... I know it's very very very short but I can't think! I have a serious case of writer's block. Review!


End file.
